Psycho
by Eevee Tofu
Summary: For a long time now they'd stayed away from Hiei. He was psychotic, unsafe to be around. Killing Kurama was only the beginning of what would turn into a living Hell. [Full explanation in chapter 1]
1. Chapter 1

This idea came to me while I was watching something on TV. ... I think it was Eddie Izzard, but what inspired me was a commercial... anyways... For once, this isn't a humor-filled romance story! Proud of me yet? Eh? Heh... anyways... enough with this, let's move on to the story...

This is rated M for just about everything you can rate a story M for... violence, language, death, cutting and stuff related to it, and a little HxK interaction... in a disturbing and morbid kind of way...

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that I will use in this story. Yes, it's shocking, Eevee didn't think up any OC's...**

**Psycho: Chapter 1**

The full moon illuminated the silver blade of the dagger as he tossed it like a professional juggler who was just bored and needed something to do. His red eyes sparkled with insane fire when he heard the kitsune's footsteps nearing him. He dashed up behind Kurama, pulling him into the alley, knocking him to his knees and placing his hand over his mouth, the way a kidnapper would.

They'd stayed away from Hiei for a while now. They knew he'd completely snapped and was unsafe to be around. So Kurama shuddered and began to sweat in Hiei's grasp. He couldn't move; he knew he was screwed now. "Yes, Hiei?" he said when the koorime removed his hand from his mouth. Hiei pushed him to the ground, savoring the yelp of surprise that Kurama let out. He chuckled softly in a morbid sort of way, leaning down to put his face quite close to Kurama's. The redhead gasped slightly as he felt Hiei's tongue ease up his cheek; simultaneously, the cold dagger scraped threateningly against the back of his neck.

"Why are you doing this?" Kurama asked, panic lurking in his normally calm tone.

"I was told to," Hiei hissed, still tickling the hairs on the back of Kurama's neck with the point of the blade.

"By who?"

"Who I take orders from is none of your business," Hiei snapped, the silver blade spilling the redhead's blood in a moderately shallow gash. His free hand seized Kurama's fiery hair, pulling his head backwards. The kitsune felt several strands part company with his scalp.

"But you--I thought you said you never took orders from anyone!"

"Shut up!" Hiei pulled Kurama up by the hair, pressing the dagger's blade into his throat. "I've had enough of you."

Kurama tried to take in enough breath to speak. "I won't grovel, Hiei," he rasped, "but I'll ask you now to reconsider this..."

"Fucking coward," Hiei growled. "Too bad I have to kill you," he added in a less aggressive voice, "I really **was** fond of you..."

Blood drenched his hand as he thrust the dagger viciously into Kurama's throat, killing him almost instantly. His fingers released the hair as it turned a ghostly white and he let his former ally's corpse fall forward, licking his hand to clean off the sweet red liquid. He turned his gaze to the body--the green eyes were still open in shock, full of fear and confusion. Hiei smirked, his face almost returning to the expression it had once held, back when he still had some sanity left. His fist ignited and he lazily shot a flame at the body before him, cremating him. Watching him burn, he became aware of how hard he was. Killing someone you love can do that. When the last of the flames died out, Hiei disappeared into the night to report to his Master, anticipating the reward that was undoubtedly waiting for him.

* * *

I don't know why I gave Hiei that kind of Karasu-like mindset... oh well... Review if you liked it... 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hiei reached the empty, run-down warehouse that was basically his home.

"I've returned," he said to the shadows, lowering himself to rest on one knee.

"I know that, Hiei." The koorime never saw his master, nor did he really hear the voice; rather, he felt it echo in his mind, like telepathy. "I commend you on your work. So far no one has noticed a thing. His ashes have been carried away by the wind."

"Master," Hiei inquired, "what was my purpose for putting Kurama to death, if you don't mind my asking?"

"The reason is one you do not need to know," the Master said curtly.

"I asked," Hiei replied through his teeth, "and so I expect to be answered."

"Watch your tongue, smart ass, or I shall take both your weapons from you," the Master threatened. Hiei squirmed. Without his katana he could get on fine, but the dagger...

"Forgive me," he said, kicking himself mentally for disobeying.

"Ah yes, now about your kill... I suppose you expect a reward, don't you?"

"If you have nothing else for me to do," Hiei said.

"And I do not. But... because of your sharp tongue, I am limiting you to one tonight."

"One!" Hiei exploded. "But, master, please--"

"You must learn your place," the Master growled. "Good night." Hiei felt his presence disappear. He grunted and threw himself face-up onto the cold concrete floor, staring up into the black of the ceiling. He sighed, rolling up his left sleeve and taking his dagger from its sheath. He pressed the point of the blade into his skin, slicing adeep line that curveddown his forearm like the red stripe on a candy cane. Almost lazily, he held his arm straight up in the air, watching the blood ooze down his arm. He smiled almost remeniscently, for a moment feeling like he was actually sane again.

He first knew his sanity was fading when he'd discovered his creepy lust for pain. He'd trusted Kurama with this information; the kitsune had told him it wasn't normal, even among demons, to enjoy physical pain to the level Hiei did. He'd found this funny somehow, and laughed darkly about it even now as he felt his fingers numb, the blood receding from them. His right hand, still holding the dagger, reached to draw more blood, but then he remembered his limitation. Shit, he swore mentally, I just had to go and piss the Master off...

Come to think of it, Hiei couldn't exactly think of why he continued to serve the Master. Sure, he was permitted to kill, and to cut, but those things he could do on his own. Everything the Master provided was unneccessary, seeing as Hiei was quite a skilled theif and assassin... But it was that eerie feeling Hiei experienced whenever he spoke with the Master. Granted, the demon certainly didn't fear death or pain, or anything really, and so confusion struck him as he dwelled on this. What could the Master possibly do to scare him so badly? Was it only his natural distrust making him paranoid?

His questioning thoughts lulled him to sleep as the first signs of dawn began to dance on the horizon.

* * *

Ok, just to let my readers know, I doubt this series will run for a long time. I'm almost positive the end result will be under ten chapters. So don't get too attached. And I do apologize for the diminutive length of the chapters so far. I'll try to make them longer...

I highly doubt anyone would believe that a pink-haired 14-year old girl is writing this. :P


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kurama's absence struck concern into the two ningen boys, who pondered it during lunch the next day.

"You think he's sick?" Yusuke asked.

"Nah." Kuwabara refused to look at Yusuke; instead, he stared off into space, thinking deeply. "I don't... Urameshi, I don't think he's here."

"Well where the hell would he go without telling us?"

"No, I mean I... don't think he's **anywhere**."

"As in... dead?"

"Precisely." A rather high-pitched voice that normally took a bossy, superior tone came from behind them, only now it sounded full of gloom. Koenma, in human world form, stood there, looking at the ground, showing no emotion in his eyes. "Botan brought him to Spirit World last night."

"WHAT?" Yusuke exploded. "What the hell happened?"

"Hiei," Koenma replied, raising his eyes to look at them. "Apparently last night he was given orders to kill Kurama."

"By who?"

"That I cannot answer." Koenma turned away from the two, beginning to walk away."Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to..."

"What kind of business?" Yusuke asked skeptically.

"Shiori," Koenma answered without turning back around, "will want to know what happened to... who she thinks is her son."

Yusuke watched the young ruler until he disappeared; suddenly, he turned and slammed his fist into a nearby wall. "That bastard," he growled. "Back-stabbing son of a bitch..."

"I say we kick his ass."

"Not a good idea," Yusuke said reluctantly. "If Hiei can kill Kurama, he'd be able to completely massacre **us**."

"At least he'll go to Hell."

"And to think, I actually thought Hiei was a halfway decent guy... once upon a time..."

* * *

Again, sorry for the short chapter...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**(I actually wasn't planning on writing this, but since it was so kindly suggested I decided to--for once--please my readers. xP)

"Hello," Shiori said as she let the (supposedly) young man into the house, bowing politely as she did so. Koenma (pacifier concealed) returned the gesture, stepping out of his shoes.

"I'm afraid I have some rather unsettling news for you," he said quietly. "Your son... Suichi... ... won't be coming home. Last night his life was taken suddenly by a madman..." He paused for a moment. "I will do everything in my power to bring him to justice."

"Did he... suffer?" Shiori whispered painfully. "Do you know?"

"No. He died quickly... there are no traces left of his body, I'm afraid..."

"Thank you..."

Koenma bowed his head, turning toward the door.

"But... who exactly are you?"

The young ruler stopped, trying to fudge an excuse in his mind. "I was a... close acquaintance..." He shook his head slightly as he realized that didn't fit but he couldn't do anything about it. "I'm truly sorry for this loss..."

Shiori glanced at her feet; when she looked up again, Koenma was nowhere to be seen. She sighed and sat quietly in a chair, tears forming in her eyes.

- - - - -

The sun was low on the horizon when Koenma again approached Yusuke.

"I have an important job for you," he said in a very businesslike tone. "This is a job that will make both of us happy; I'm assigning you to find Hiei and place him under arrest."

"Can I kick his ass?"

"Yes, but I want him alive, Yusuke. Can you do that?"

The half-demon warrior nodded once, looking much more mature than normal because of the serious expression on his face. "I'll do that."

"Hn." Hiei, eavesdropping from quite a ways away, scoffed. "We'll see about that." An evil chuckle curled the corner of his mouth up slightly. "We'll just see..."

* * *

I'm surprised... it's already chapter 4 and Lee-chan hasn't read this yet. (She's usually the first to review...) SO EVERYONE GETS COOKIES! xD Sorry, but there's a severe lack of comedy in this series, and it'll stay that way, unless your sense of humour is dark, morbid, and completely screwed up. (Like mine.) So yeah... stick around! The party's just started!

... Eevee shall now shut up...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hiei sensed Yusuke coming after him quickly; he dashed at mad speed, zigzagging through alleyways to throw him off. He was actually having fun doing this. As he ran, he thought, and he talked to his master, hoping to have his questions answered.

"Master, am I really that crazy?" He intended to only think it, but he muttered it under his breath. "I mean I... don't feel completely insane..."

"I can't believe you would ask that, Hiei. You know damn well you're psycho. I know it. Everyone does."

"That's my point... I actually... don't know anymore. I'm not entirely certain I've lost my sanity completely..."

The Master was silent for a moment. "You're right, Hiei, but in a way, you're also wrong. You are not insane. Yet I am, and I happen to be a fragment of your soul."

"What?" Hiei skidded to a halt at the end of an alley. "I don't understand, Master..."

"I live inside you. I'm like a dual personality, and I've been convincing you for the past year that I was a far-off master communicating through telepathy. Haven't you ever wondered how I got to your weapons so easily? I possessed your body and hid them where only I would find them, while you slept."

"You--I..." Hiei stared through the brick wall in front of him. "WHAT THE HELL?"

"Found you." A fist collided with the back of Hiei's head; the koorime was thrown forward and smashed into the wall. "You bastard. I don't care if you are completely nuts. I'll kick your back-stabbing ass anyway."

"You're here to kill me, aren't you?"

"No. Unfortunately I'm not; Koenma told me to bring you to Spirit World alive. I'm not sure why, though." His eyes brimmed with malice.

"I'll go. You don't have to twist my arm."

Yusuke stared at him skeptically.

"I'm serious."

"Damn, you really **are** crazy."

"No. Just accepting my punishment."

"Since when do you do that?"

"Ever since I realized I'm completely hopeless." He wrinkled his nose and closed his eyes, turning his head away. "So whoever the hell's taking me to Spirit World better do it, or I'll change my mind and fight back."

A pink-robed, blue-haired woman on an oar appeared behind Yusuke. "Well **this** is a surprise..."

Hiei, now quite grumpy and confused, walked past Yusuke to Botan. "About time." He was suddenly halted by a hand seizing him by the back of his cloak, as if it were the nape of a cat's neck.

"I'm not finished with you." The hand slammed Hiei's face into the brick-like wall; Botan looked away quickly, covering her face. Yusuke released Hiei's head and allowed him to step back a few feet before punching him in the chest, knocking him into the wall behind him. Hiei fell to the ground and grimaced for a second before looking up at Yusuke. They stared at each other for a moment before Hiei spoke.

"Is it me that's made you so bitter, Yusuke?" he asked, getting to his feet. "Are you looking to place the blame with me?"

"Don't patronize me!" Yusuke's fist collided with Hiei's jaw, sending him across the alley; he skidded for a few feet, but didn't fall. Hiei glared at him, but rearranged his expression as he realized he had no reason to be angry. He instead turned his eyes to Botan, who nodded slightly. Hiei's hand had barely touched the oar when it vanished, along with both Botan and himself.

* * *

Wow. This chapter was long... by this series' standards... xD My psychiatrist says I need help, and I just met her like... today. LOL! EEVEE GETS MORE MEDS! I have a Christmas song stuck in my head... o.O 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

(For those of you who are against shounen-ai between Hiei and Kura... either don't read this chapter, or read it and live with it.)

"Koenma, sir, I've brought--"

"Yes, Botan, I know the drill." Koenma sounded both anxious and angry as he turned his chair to face the doorway. Botan stepped out of the way; Hiei stepped forward in her place. The blue-haired Spirit World guide surreptitiously vanished as Hiei moved to stand halfway between door and desk.

"Yeah, so what is it?"

"Don't rush me." Koenma's voice had taken a bitter tone. "I'm hating this enough as it is, so I'll make it brief. You see that door over there?" He pointed to a large steel door in the side wall. "You're going to go through that door, go along the path until you get to the 107th pathway that branches off on the left, take that until you see the seventh path on the right, and take that until you get to--"

"Isn't that the door to the Afterlife?" Hiei cut in, one eyebrow raised. "And aren't I... still alive?"

"Yes and yes. But where you're going, it hurts more if you're still technically living."

"And I'm going... where?"

"The happiest place in existence," Koenma practically growled through his teeth.

"Hell?"

"Worse."

Hiei stood still for a moment before displaying a twisted smirk. "Bring it on." He walked to the large door, but stopped abruptly. "You never finished giving me direc--"

"You won't need them," Koenma interrupted. "Just walk through the door."

Hiei shrugged one shoulder and reached for the handle; finding none, he froze in confusion.

"You just go right through it."

"I knew that." Hiei stepped forward into the world known as the Afterlife, stunned for a moment by the numerous roads and pathways, all long and winding, that eventually led to some sort of fate. He turned around; the steel door was gone, in its place stood a large wall that seemed to extend in all directions endlessly. Hiei soon remembered that he'd forgotten the directions. (Heh, I made a funny.) "Shit," he muttered, wishing he'd paid closer attention. Was it the seventeenth...? No, that couldn't be right...

"Need a guide?" asked a voice from his left. Hiei folded his arms across his chest and turned his head to the right.

"What the hell are **you** doing here?" he growled.

"You know why I'm here, Hiei." Kurama's voice was dark and, if possible, sounded even wiser than the last time Hiei had heard him speak. Though he would never dare to admit it, the voice softened Hiei slightly, and he stuffed his hands in his pockets, turning his head to look emotionlessly at Kurama. The red-haired spirit smiled sadly. "It's been quite a while since I've sensed you this calm," he said. "I'm guessing he's left you?"

"Yeah," Hiei sighed, knowing that by "he," Kurama meant the entity that had claimed to be Hiei's master.

Awkward silence befell them for a moment, then Kurama stepped forward and turned to Hiei. "Shall we?"

Hiei nodded and followed Kurama in tense silence. Neither spoke for what felt like a solid three hours, but probably wasn't that long. Finally they came to what looked like a dungen, and probably was.

"This is where I leave you," Kurama said, turning to walk past Hiei. As the redhead passed, Hiei felt his hand brush against his shoulder, and he snatched the wrist attached to that hand.

"Wait a minute."

Kurama turned to look curiously at Hiei. "Yes?"

"I..." Hiei released Kurama's wrist and squeezed his eyes shut; as much as it hurt his pride to say this, it had to be said. "I'm sorry, ok? I didn't have my head on straight and--he was fucking with my logic, I didn't know right from wrong--if I could go back and fix everything, I--"

In one swift, fluid movement, Kurama placed his hand under Hiei's chin, turning his head and tilting it up slightly, bringing Hiei's lips to his own for a brief moment. "Hiei, I would be here anyway. My mother was starting to suspect my often absences, and I'm sure she would have figured something out, most likely by weaseling it out of me without my knowing... Then I would have undoubtedly been arrested for giving a normal human Spirit World information..."

"You'd let that happen?"

Kurama shrugged. "I **do** think like an ass sometimes. I have a human brain, you know." He sighed. "Let's not prolong this..."

"Of course." Hiei gave him one final look, and turned toward the dungeon that was his fate.

"It really is a shame, though, that we have to part so soon... I mean, I **did** just figure out your... feelings..."

Hiei stopped walking for a second. "Well... that's just too bad, I guess..."

_"C'est la vie."_ Kurama nodded once, and then turned and was on his way.

* * *

DING DING DING! And the winner is KyoHana! -hands cookie to joo- You guessed it...

Oh and, by the way, stick around... if you like torture and pain, that is... -evil laughter and junk-

The phrase, "C'est la vie," is French, which translates loosely to, "Well that's life..." which I think is pretty ironic since it's the afterlife... tehee.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"So **you're** here," a rather deep female voice said from the darkness of the dungeon. Hiei's eyes took a moment to adjust to the dim light cast by a flickering candle. A dark-skinned, yellow-haired demon sat behind the desk on which the candle was placed. She stared unblinkingly at him with vicious silver eyes. "Been waiting a **long** time to see **you** walk through that door." Her voice held hatred and disgust in every word she spoke, and it gave Hiei an odd shiver. He suddenly felt as if the temperature had dropped quite far. Large hands seized his wrists, and one hand held them together with barely any effort at all. Hiei's head turned sharply to catch a look at his captor: he was tall with dark hair that fell past his shoulders and covered half of his face, leaving only one eye visible. That eye was what made Hiei stare--the iris was pink, and what should have been white was a reddish-brown, the colour of dried blood.

"What the hell are **you** looking at?" Pink-eye said in a hoarse voice. "Come on, you. Through the door." He flung open a wooden door with steel plates on it; it closed behind them after they passed through the doorway. This area was more well-lit, by torches on the wall every so often. Being led through the hallways, Hiei felt like a stray dog being escorted to the back of the dog kennels in an animal shelter. He kept passing prisoners that looked like skeletons with skin. It sickened him. He could almost feel his stomach churning.

"Take a good look, kid," Pink-eye hissed, "cause that's what you'll look like eventually." He laughed a morbid laugh that sounded like a dog's claws on gravel.

"Say what?" Hiei somehow turned around, wrenching his hands from Pink-eye's grasp. "How dare you compare me to that--that, filth!"

"Shut up." Pink-eye jabbed the glowing end of a black rod into Hiei's chest; immediately a shock ran up his spine, making him scream out and fall backwards, breathing hard but still glaring at the tall man. "Learn your place, kid. Now get up." He kicked at Hiei, who dodged it, leaping to his feet.

"I can walk on my own, thanks."

"Then do so. Right over into that cell."

"Gladly." Hiei turned to enter the nearest open cell, but Pink-eye gave him a hard push and he instead stumbled in quite ungracefully. The door slammed shut behind him. Hiei turned round, but Pink-eye was already gone. That's when Hiei noticed--all that separated him and freedom was a doorknob. He walked up to the barred door to stick his hand through and turn the knob, but just as his fingers passed the door's boundaries he was shocked for the second time in two minutes. He pulled his hand back, inspecting the burn on it.

"Idiot," said a voice from the cell in front of him, "don't you know they stick talismans on the doors?"

Hiei glared into the cell. "Fuck off," he growled, and sat against the wall, staring at the bricks opposite him. The talismans reminded him of similar curses Tarukane had used to imprison Yukina...

_What will happen with her?_ Hiei asked himself. _Would they tell her I was her brother? No, they wouldn't do that... it'd only embarrass her, knowing she had a fuck brother like me..._ He sighed. Thinking about the living world felt so weird, so foreign. But there had to be a way to make sure his sister didn't learn of him... there just had to be, and he'd do everything in his power to find that way.

* * *

Why hello there! My neck hurts... anyways... "Pink-eye" isn't his real name... I just refer to him as that because it's what Hiei calls him... and the black rod thingy? It's a cattle prod... 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It seemed like forever had passed since Hiei had stepped into that dungeon.

"I'd give my fucking arm for some food," he groaned. Laughter reached his ears--mocking laughter that sounded like gravel.

"There is no sustenance in the Afterlife," Pink-eye scoffed.

"I'm still alive," Hiei said through his teeth, glaring at the tall man. This made him laugh even harder.

"So you think we'll take pity on you just because Koenma decided you were worthy of a second chance?"

"What the hell do you mean?"

"Because he sent you here when you were technically still alive, you will die here, thus returning to Spirit World. Without a doubt he will re-evaluate you and stick you somewhere else. The damn softie," he added under his breath, and stalked off, still chuckling. Hiei got to his feet and glared after him, growling.

"You'll pay for this, you bitch of a prince..." He hesitantly moved his left hand near a gap between the bars, staring at it for what could have been hours. Suddenly he thrust it through, enduring the painful shock that resulted as he, with some difficulty, turned the handle and opened the door. He then pulled his hand back and inspected it; his entire arm, up to the shoulder, was singed. The skin was sizzling like cheese in a microwave. (try it and you'll see what I mean.) And it stung. He tried to ignore it as he turned and ran toward freedom. Every single other prisoner was yelling at him, probably trying to persuade him to free them, too, but he couldn't tell. All he heard was noise. In an instant, a hand wrapped tightly around his left arm, forcing pain into him, so much so that he skidded to a halt.

"Number 40212, why aren't you in your cell?" The voice of the tall, odd-eyed guard reached Hiei's ears through the loud sound of blood pounding in them. (Wow. Rhymes...) When he called Hiei anything at all, he called him by his inmate number, 40212. It infuriated Hiei, made him want to punch the guard's face in. He growled and, despite how much it hurt, wrenched his arm from Pink-eye's grasp.

"I have a name, asshole, and it's easier to say than that number."

"Watch your language, **Jaganshi**," the guard hissed. "And get your ass back in that cell," he added, pointing the electric prod threateningly at Hiei, who looked at him as if he couldn't believe his stupidity.

"Do you **want** me to hurt you?"

Pink-eye laughed mockingly for the third time that day. "With what? That mangled limb of yours? What are you going to do, squirt blood at me until I complain that my clothes are stained?"

"Mock me again," Hiei seethed, "and you'll pray to Satan to make it so you were never brought into existence..."

He was forced backwards against a wallas the guard shoved the end of the rod into his chest; voltage ran through Hiei's bloodstream as he forced himself to stay standing. Its power had definitely been cranked up since the last time he'd been attacked with it. Almost to the point of electrocution, Hiei delivered a kick that could shatter bones into the groin of the guard, who fell to his knees in pain.

"You little fucker," he said, clutching his balls.

"Puh." Hiei turned his back on the guard and was able to walk to the door without being stopped by Pink-eye. He reached for the doorknob; as his fingers touched it, elecricity snaked up his arm--a slight twinge, but Hiei didn't find it painful.

"And exactly where do you think **you're** going?" the female at the desk asked blandly.

"Like you care?"

The demon behind the desk watched Hiei as he left the building, and then picked up the telephone, dialing a number.

"Sir, we've got a fugitive on the loose," she said lazily.

"Kasuki, you're fired," came the toddler's voice from the other end of the phone.

"S'about time." She hung the phone up and reclined in her chair, kicking the phone when it rang a moment later.

Koenma, who was responsible for the ringing phone, grumbled. "Damn it... three jailbreakers in one day... what's my dad gonna do?" he wondered fearfully.

* * *

Heyo! Sorry for not updating in a while. The puter hasn't been here. (I work on a laptop that isn't mine, so occasionally it's taken...) 

And uh... don't ask about the receptionist demon... cos I'm not quite sure where that came from...


End file.
